godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiryu
: "We finally have it. A weapon powerful enough to take Godzilla's mantle." Kiryu, (機龍Kiryū?, lit. Machine Dragon) also nicknamed MechaGodzilla (メカゴジラ Mekagojira?) is a cybernetically-enhanced mecha created by Global Defense that first appeared in the Season 3 premier, Return of the King of the Monsters II: Millennium. Built around the bones of the very first Godzilla that ever existed on the planet, Kiryu was said to have been Global Defenses greatest and most powerful creation. After defeating a Destoroyah, the mechanic was almost destroyed the Orgs until the resurrected Godzilla arrived and aided the mechanical in the alien's defeat. Since then, Kiryu and Godzilla have had something of a special bond between them, since they are both genetically identical to each other. Biography Origins After Godzilla was killed during his fight with Gigan, Global Defense discovered a Godzilla skeleton at the bottom of the ocean and used it to created Kiryu. Therefore, Kiryu was built around the remains of the original Godzilla and reanimated by the Global Defense Force. When monsters continued to reck havoc across the world, this was the last straw. The Global Defense Force (GDF) proposed to dredge up the skeleton of the first Godzilla from Tokyo Bay and use it as a skeletal framework for constructing a brand new fighting machine. The plan was executed, with cloned DNA from the bones inserted into the quasi-organic computer controls, intended to take over subconscious motor control functions for the crew. Just one year after Godzilla's death, Kiryu was finished. Godzilla: The King of the Monsters The Series Season 3 Return of the King of the Monsters II: Millennium In the Season 3 premier Return of the King of the Monsters II: Millennium, just at the turn of the 21st century, Kiryu was final finished being created. Later, Destoroyah was sighted in Tokyo. Kiryu was unleashed for the first time and effortlessly defeated the crustacean devil monsters. However, when Kiryu used the absolute zero cannon on the creature and was about to destroy it, a beam of energy struck the frozen monster and obliterated it. The beam was revealed to have been the hulking hunch-back alien monster Orga. The two monsters battled and Kirhyu did his best, but was dominated by the larger and stronger monster until the newly revived Godzilla came. As the two monsters fought, Kiryu got back up and aided the monster king in defeating the alien. Godzilla and Kiryu launched their beams of energy when Kiryu froze the giant, destroying it in the process. After shaking hands, Godzilla went back to the sea and Kiryu was called back to base. Season 4 Season 5 Characteristics Kiryu is radically different from the other MechaGodzillas, bearing a closer, almost identical resemblance, to Godzilla himself. Kiryu is light silver in color, with various areas on its body explosing thick black wires underneath. The head has a long metal spike extending from the top of its forehead upward towards the back of its head. The eyes are large and relatively close together. They are usually yellow in color, but will turn red when Kiryu is possessed by the first Godzilla's spirit. A red scar extends underneath both eyes, and it will often glow when Kiryu roars. The machine's chest features three rounded plates that come together to cover the Absolute Zero Cannon housed underneath. When Super Weapons Kiryu, two blue rocket launchers are attached to its shoulders, while blue railguns are attached to its wrists. Powers and Abilities Kiryu is described as being Global Defense's most powerful Mecha. Kiryu is a cybernetic-monster generated by the Global Defense Force to protect human cities from monster threats and serves as humanity's main mecha-defender against alien invasions and other monster attacks. Kiryu is the GDF's most successful defender yet and is their first and best option for defending humanity. Like Gamera, Kiryu is almost as powerful as Godzilla himself. However, to combat very powerful monsters, (such as King Ghidorah, Destoroyah, Orga, Gigan, or even SpaceGodzilla) Kiryu will need to release his full potential to fight like he has never fought before. * Absolute-Zero Cannon: Kiryu's most devastating weapon is the Absolute Zero Cannon, (a weapon also utilized by the Gotengo.) Stored in its chest behind a trio of folding panels, the Absolute Zero Cannon fires a powerful ball of energy that flash-freezes its target to 270 degrees below Absolute Zero, thereby causing it to disintegrate under the weight of its own mass at the molecular level. * Hyper Maser Cannon: Kiryu can fire three, powerful, lightning-like bolts of energy attacks from his chest. * Maser Cannon: Kiryu is equipped with a maser cannon that allows him to launch two, powerful lightning-like bolts of energy from his mouth. * Firepower: Kiryu is a well balanced machine and the most agile Mecha to date, moving with a fluid, almost organic grace. Its armament includes oral maser cannons, dual laser cannons on each arm, and a flight pack that contains two forward firing rocket launchers and four batteries along its back and sides for launching guided missiles. Upon emptying its payload, the flight pack can detach from Kiryu's body and launched to push the enemy a safe distance back before being remotely detonated. * Drill Hand: Kiryu's arsenal allow its right hand to collapse into a revolving drill. It did so by rapidly spinning until every finger merged together. It has shown to be very effective against Destoroyah, Orga, and Gigan and even MechaGodzilla, causing extreme pain and piercing their skin with ease. * Tail Whip: Additionally, Kiryu's tail was able to move, which allowed Kiryu to use it as an effective weapon, being able to knock other monsters down with sheer force. Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Mechas Category:Cyborgs Category:Ice Kaiju Category:2000s debuts